


Reunion

by Savall



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savall/pseuds/Savall
Summary: 故事发生在1776年，爱国者于华盛顿堡战败，三千多名爱国者在这场战役之中被俘虏。康纳试图前往英军阵地解救俘虏。





	Reunion

1.  
Extracts From the Journal of Haytham E. Kenway  
1776年11月18日  
十一月，当革命的战火重新燃烧到纽约时，我从费城来到这座城市。自我上次到这里时已经过了好几个月，那时因为托马斯.希基的失误我不得不到此地处理他那些棘手的烂摊子。华盛顿最终还是从计划之中逃脱，查尔斯因此而又开始他平日里那些老掉的抱怨——华盛顿是一个愚蠢的领导者，他的存活便是爱国者的耻辱。我从未理解过他为什么会对华盛顿如此怨恨，仿佛他的恨意与愤怼 来源于无处，只要华盛顿仍旧存活着，他就永远无法打消杀死华盛顿的念头。  
如你所见，提及于此不过老调重弹。让我们来说说纽约的新变化。在那场不算太小的战役结束后，这座曾经繁华而喧嚣的港口彻底陷入沉寂，死亡与血液的味道弥漫在整个曼哈顿，从五号大道一直到下城区的华尔街。值得一提的是，过去我常去的斗鸡旅馆毁于九月时红衫军所导致的大火里。当我经过过去它所在的街道时，所看见的只有被热焰吞噬殆尽的残梁断壁。被烟熏得黑黝黝的牌匾被四分五裂地分散在废墟里，让人只能模糊地通过碎木上歪歪曲曲的几个字母辨别旅馆原本的名字。  
这让我突然想起我十岁时的那场大火，火花同样是在短短的一个午夜将我在安妮女王广场的家所毁灭。我过去所写的那本老日记同样在那时遗失，连同我母亲最喜爱的宝石项链一起。  
人们的心灵同样焦躁不安、身负阴影。天主教徒们反复念诵《玫瑰经》或其他的福音书，以希求更强大的力量降临此地保护他们。  
我偶尔可以看见负载着冰冷灵枢的马车缓缓驶出三一教堂。用大理石所堆砌成的教堂在此刻象征着庇护与死亡，正如上帝在经书中的形象：他的左手拿着剑试图斩尽所有不信者，右手却抚摸着羊羔，宣讲众生皆应以爱为名。这种悖论同样映照着整场战争，当我们因为自由与平等拿起枪支守卫家园时，我们曾经所拥有的美丽却在战火之中毁灭。无论在这之后我们倾何等力量去重建，它都不会回到过去我们所记忆的样子。逝去便是逝去，恰如生命结束便不再复返。每一天都是新的一天，每一天都将成为过去的一天。

1776年11月19日  
今日清晨，我从教团的眼线处探听到关于战争的消息。此时他仍在英国军队服役，因为机密，在这里不便写下他的名字。但无论如何，我已知道英军将爱国者均数分散地关在曼哈顿的不同地方：有些在曼哈顿下城的乔治堡，有些则在纽约郊外靠近新泽西的驻扎地……  
此外，我所要提及的是，在百老汇大道与华尔街交汇的几处旅店附近，我再次看到了康纳。  
显而易见，到如今，我还没有想好要以怎样的心情去面对他。尽管我在他即将被吊死在人群前时隔断了吊绳，但我想他并不知道此事。阿基里斯在哪个时刻就像是他的父亲，将他小心地扶起，又递给他那把他常用的战斧。我呢？或许在他的眼里只是邪恶的圣殿骑士，是老阿基里斯睡前故事里正义的主角所要杀死的人。或者，更有可能，他甚至不知道我是他的父亲。而即便如此，我们之间的血缘关系对他而言也并无不同。  
我或许要彻底失去我的儿子了——意识到这个事实时，我突然感到莫名的难过——但这并不是悲伤，更多是一种后悔的情绪。如果，在一开始，我就认出他来；如果，我与吉欧共同将他抚养成人，这一切会不会不一样？  
但这样的假设仅仅存在于我的脑海里，过去的时间只会像浪潮一样将我们淹没，直至留下历史的残骸孤零零地飘落到记忆的彼岸。

2.  
当康纳再次踱步到靠近三一教堂的街道时，几个列着队的红衫军朝他走了过来。此刻已经时值黄昏，街道上亮起些微烛光，冷冽的光线照耀在火枪的表面，闪烁着尖锐而寒冷的光。  
“这位先生，我想你需要配合我们的调查。”走在最前方的那名士兵用来自曼切斯特的口音说，“他们——”他指了指身后的同僚，“说你和上次在波士顿的那个凶手十分相像。”  
康纳嘲讽似地扯了扯嘴角，对军人那假装恭谦的态度表示不屑。那名红杉士兵像是看见他在兜帽下那不满的神情，在哪一瞬间用右手抓紧了火枪，而后小心翼翼地将左手伸到身后，示意身后的队员准备好攻击——如果对方轻举妄动，甚至可以及时一枪击毙。  
“先生？”士兵又叫了一声，而康纳像是没有听见似的，更加拉低自己的兜帽，一把推开挡住他去路的士兵，快步向人群冲去。伴随着红杉士兵的示令，整个队列一齐冲了上去，誓要在这个多事之秋里将上次暴乱的罪魁祸首捉拿归案。康纳下意识地掏出战斧，几乎同时，他将藏在袖套之中的袖剑也调度出来，在煤油灯昏黑的光线下，剑锋若隐若现。  
“开枪！他有武器！”红杉士兵大喊一声，后方的两名士兵迅速拿出武器，对准康纳，向他的背后射击。  
康纳自始至终都没有说过一句话，只是将自己的脸隐藏在兜帽之下，快速向远离三一教堂的百老汇大道的另一头跑去，以希取自己能通过湍急的人流掩盖行踪，然而红衫军始终紧追不舍地跟在他的身后。在下一个岔路口，红杉军掏出手枪，再次向康纳开了一枪。  
刺客随着刺耳的枪击声沉沉地倒下，四周弥漫着的火药味像是盐巴一样在不断地刺激他的伤口，他身后的红衫军又一次挥手示意他的同伴们趁这个间隙再补上几枪，好把这阻拦胜利的毛头小子彻底消灭。  
康纳咬紧牙齿，几乎在同一时刻敏捷地爬了起来，快步向人群冲去，同时，不断地寻找一个藏匿点，以便能逃避着突然而然的追捕。当他拐进房屋之间所隐藏的那条小巷时，一个人影从他的身后闪了出来，将他扑倒在地。  
康纳下意识扭过头，想要挣开来者的束缚，直至他透过余光看见来者，却只好失望地叫了一声：“父亲？”他不满地咬了咬嘴唇，想要做出或是不屑或是游刃有余的表情好让来者眼里的惊讶散去那么一点，但他仍旧感到自己有些许的不甘心——他曾在阿基里斯的教导下练习过这种情况，他本应该躲过去的，他不应该让这个男人看见自己那么狼狈的样子。  
“康纳？”海尔森早已调出袖剑，将它架在康纳的脖子上，“你为什么在这里？”  
康纳没有说话，只是低着头，任由沉默表达他的疑问。  
“我想你并不想知道爱国者们的消息了？”海尔森继续道，“我知道你此行的目的，而我恰好和你有同一个目标。听着，康纳，我给你一个机会——你何不暂时把你心里的那些不满和无知收一收，和我合作？”  
“我和圣殿骑士从来都没有共同的目标。”康纳冷冰冰地说，“你们忠于英国，企图破坏自由与和平，甚至想要谋杀华盛顿。”  
“我们并不忠于一个国王，与你所说的彻底相反，我们与爱国者追求一样的东西——平等、自由、秩序、安全——这同样是我们的目标。”  
“但你的手下却杀死了我的族人。威廉.约翰逊试图威胁我的族人交出他们的土地，希基想要夺取华盛顿的生命，进而毁灭革命——而你却任由他们为非作歹。——这就是你所说的共同的目标？”康纳的声音带着愤慨与不满，像是想要藉由这难得的机会全部发泄出来。  
“好吧，这可真是充满愤怒的陈述。”海尔森看向康纳，后者的眼里像是冒着火焰，“但事实并不都是你想的这样。威廉.约翰逊想要通过购买你族人的土地保护他们，而华盛顿则是一个错误的领导者，他的死亡能引导爱国者走向更大的胜利。他的错误导致你在这里替他收拾他的烂摊子——难道他没有请求你替他救出那三千名爱国者？他早就想放弃他们，只是因为你恰好出现，就像是天降的大礼一样。”  
“华盛顿和你可不一样。”  
海尔森没有回应他的话：“康纳，这是最后一次机会——你想要选择现在和我切磋一下技艺——还是，和我合作。”海尔森依旧十分平静，他拿出匕首，将它对准康纳的喉咙，在感受到后者的挣扎后，他加上一句，“我知道你应该去哪里救他们。”  
“但我不相信你。”  
“你不得不。”

3.  
1776年11月19日  
让我们接着来说当天晚上的事情。这时的纽约早已寒气凛冽，当我和康纳在房檐与房檐之间穿梭时，我能感受到呼啸而过的疾风吹打着我的脸。我曾认为我早已经习惯了寒冷，但现下，或许我对于自身的情况过于乐观。我想我已经老了，尽管我不想承认，年龄的增长带来的是丰富的作战经验，但随之而来的也有行动的迟缓与思想的迟钝，  
我努力控制自己的速度，不让自己太快，也不让自己太慢——否则康纳一定会在我的身后露出不满的神情。他的技艺逐渐精湛，就像过去的我一样，或许他甚至比我更加优秀。但他始终还是太过于年轻，而年轻则意味着鲁莽与自大，他急于向我炫耀阿基里斯交给他的一些新技巧，而这往往是致命的。  
我们穿过百老汇大道直至走向王子街，在那里有一个被遗弃的集会所，我想我和康纳需要好好谈谈。至少在明确我们的行动之前。

4.  
寒风刺骨。  
伴随着狂风刮掠的声音，康纳与海尔森走入一个废弃的酒馆内。在他们的身后，破败的窗檐因着风的鼓吹而发出嘎吱的声响，酒馆内仍旧留着些破损的木桌子，其上堆满了灰尘与碎木屑，砸碎的酒瓶占据了整个吧台，康纳满不在乎地看了看四周，直至确定四周无人后，他才开口：“为什么你要带我到这里？”  
“我们需要谈谈。”海尔森回答，“至少在开始行动前。”  
“你告诉我他们把爱国者关押到哪里，我自然会行动。”康纳说，“我不需要你的帮助。”  
“你不需要？”海尔森挑起眉头，“那恐怕你只能在几个月后履行交换协议时见到他们了。”  
“你的计划是什么？”  
“让我先告诉你我知道的消息：英军将战俘关押在刚刚收复的华盛顿堡中，我们今日便去华盛顿堡救援。”海尔森顿了顿，用余光看向康纳，而后者只是安静地聆听着，“据我所知，华盛顿预备在明日放弃李堡，将军力集中在普林斯顿，我们需要跨过休斯顿河，渡船到华盛顿堡。”  
“这真是个好提议。”康纳讽刺地说，“李堡的四周已经被亲英分子占领。”  
“不用你的提醒，我当然知道。”海尔森依旧十分冷静地说，“所以我们需要乔装成亲英分子，混入他们的列队之中。他们在午夜将从李堡前往华盛顿堡进行增援，届时，我们可以利用地下通道潜入华盛顿堡。”  
康纳不置可否地哼了一声，等待着海尔森继续说下去。  
“但显然，亲爱的康纳，”海尔森微笑起来，“或许我可以这样做，但你……”他有意做出吞吞吐吐地样子。  
康纳皱紧了眉头，对向海尔森的眼睛：“我信不过你。这个计划，我们必须一起完成。”他加重了“一起”这个词，毫不令人意外地，当他看向海尔森时，看见后者那令人厌烦的微笑突彻底消失了，他突然感到一种复仇的快感油然而生。  
“你要怎么做？”  
“你潜入亲英分子，我偷偷跟随你们。”  
“很好，为什么我们不直接拉着亲英分子的手，一边和他们玩洋娃娃游戏，一边把这场战争给打完？”海尔森摇了摇头，“我想你亲爱的华盛顿会很开心的。”话音还未落下，康纳像是被海尔森的话语激怒，转过身去想要冲向海尔森。  
“我想我有个提议。”  
“什么提议？”康纳努力克制住自己语气之中的不悦。   
海尔森转过身去，装作要出声的样子，康纳一动不动地望向他，像是在催促着他感觉说出答案来。而海尔森只是在下一秒冲至康纳的身边，狠狠地给了他一拳。  
四周安静到只能听见康纳的躯体撞击在地板上那沉闷的声音。

*  
康纳是被身下颠簸的木板震醒的。此刻，伴随着严冬的冷风，他躺在一架运送货物的木板车上，手脚被绳子结实地绑起，而海尔森则步伐缓慢地推着他前行。街道两旁昏暗的灯光照耀着他们，将他们的影子浅浅地投射在地上。亲英分子的声音隐约地自临街传来，像是在催促着士兵们紧急集合。  
“这就是你的提议？”康纳不满地叫道，“你是老糊涂了吗？你想要做什么？”  
“当然是带你混进去。”海尔森冷静地回答。  
“他们难道不会认出你来吗？”  
“我确定他们不能。”  
“你想要怎么做？”  
“小子，”海尔森突然笑了起来，“你要学的还很多。现下，你要做的是，闭上你的嘴巴。我们的时间不多了。”  
康纳闻声只好不满地安静下来，但同时却用眼神表示着自己的不悦，海尔森像是没有看见一般，径自将他推到亲英分子的面前。  
“先生们，你看我发现了什么？”海尔森用惊讶的语气说道，“那个在波士顿潜逃的凶手。我们可以在今日行动的时候，将他带到华盛顿堡去，把他和爱国者们关押在一起。”  
“你可做了一件大事。”像是领头的一名红衫士兵说，“将他带到船上，由你来看守。务必将他带到华盛顿堡去。”  
“是的，长官。”海尔森致了一个军礼，让自己的脸藏匿在阴影之下，而后，伴着红衫军们列队的声音，狠狠地将康纳拉了起来，挟着他快步走到船上。康纳始终低着头，不发一语，就像是六月末他被押上断头台时一样。  
“你生气了吗？”  
“没有，长官。”康纳干巴巴地回答。  
5.  
1776年11月19日  
事实上，这不是我第一次想要尝试和康纳接触。但如你我所见，我的儿子康纳似乎早已不再顾念我与他之间那少得可怜的亲缘关系。他仇恨圣殿骑士，而很显然，我清楚地知道原因。毕竟，在华盛顿毁灭他的家园的那一日，我的同伴——查尔斯、本杰明、托马斯都在。这让我几乎无从解释其中的缘由。  
说到此，我也不得不提及其本杰明.丘奇。今年九月份，他因为向英军贩卖情报而被华盛顿下令革除首席医疗官的职位后就投奔到英军处。时至如今，他无疑早已叛离圣殿骑士的准则，他的心思亦全然不在教会之上，我想或许早已有什么更重要的事情羁绊着他的内心。  
在这件事之后，无论如何，我想和康纳谈谈，尽管他不愿意聆听。

6.  
满载着红衫军的战舰随着临近的三一教堂传来的钟声出发，从甲板看去，远处的华盛顿堡在阴暗而模糊的月光下显得轮廓模糊。用木板制成的船壁因为碰击着冰冷的海水而发出有规律的哗哗声，伴随着些许疾风呼啸的声音，反倒让人感到像是行走在炮弹穿行的沙场上。  
海尔森将康纳的双手紧紧地捆在身后，不管不顾后者的挣扎，装作粗鲁地将他带到船舱堆放杂物的房间里，任由微弱的烛光将他们的影子照得更加巨大。  
“你有什么自信认为我会配合你？”像是知道四周空无一人了似的，康纳突然开口说话，话语中充满了种种不满的情绪，“我应该夸赞你的智慧吗，父亲？”  
“这是你的请求。”海尔森的语速很慢，“或者你有更好的想法？比如说直接冲进去？你确定你直接闯进堡垒的那一刻他们不会直接拉响警报？你确定你能准确地探知到爱国者被关押在何处？”  
“我受过阿基里斯的训练……我几乎是他最好的学生。”康纳似乎被海尔森咄咄逼人的语气所激怒，迅速地进行辩驳，“我杀死过你的手下，而你却在许久之前对此一无所知。”  
“你果然天真到无药可救。”海尔森看向康纳，在对向后者仍旧满怀着厌恶与不悦的视线后，他转过头去，继续道，“或许我不得不花费一些口舌向你解释我的情报。”他顿了顿，没有给康纳提问的机会，“今年九月份，华盛顿查出一名不断向英军提供情报的爱国者高层。甚至在他被撤离职位的前一周，他仍旧不断向英军首领提供爱国者的动向——而现在，我得到的消息告诉我，那个人就在华盛顿堡寻求英军的庇护。一旦我们抵达华盛顿堡，你会被送往爱国者的关押处，届时我会抓住那个背叛者，将他带回纽约。”  
康纳没有立刻回答海尔森，只是直愣愣地看着他。许久，他才继续：“一旦我释放爱国者，他们要如何返回纽约？”  
“查尔斯会在凌晨时分带着他的队伍突袭华盛顿堡，趁着混乱，爱国者们可以返回查尔斯的队伍。”海尔森对向康纳充满怀疑的视线，一字一句地说道，“然后，或许你可以留下来，我们找一个时间好好谈谈。”  
“可我并不知道我和你有什么好谈的。”康纳小声地嘟哝。  
“我们之间有许多事情需要解决。”海尔森略显沉思地说，“关于你的母亲…你一定有许多疑问，而我有你的答案。”  
“但谁也不知道你的答案是否正确。”

*  
伴随着红衫军集队的声音，华盛顿堡近在眼前。海尔森将康纳押解在甲板上，凌晨湿冷的海风扑打在他们的脸上，将船头悬挂着的英国国旗吹鼓得猎猎作响。  
“我们就要到了。”海尔森小声地对康纳说，而后者只是微微点了点头。  
“你有什么计划吗，父亲？”康纳小心地环顾四周，“或者毫无计划便是你的计划？”他挑了挑眉，努力压低声音，而语气却充满挑衅。  
“当我们抵达华盛顿堡，我便会将你压往俘虏处，他们将爱国者们关在华盛顿堡的地下。”海尔森说，“查尔斯或许已经带领军队行动起来，当你释放爱国者后，将他们带到查尔斯部队的后方跟随查尔斯的队伍去往李堡。”  
“那么你做些什么？”  
“我去阻止那名叛徒。”海尔森冷静地说。而康纳却不置可否地撇过头去，像是对这个计划并不满意。  
“不管你是否喜欢这个计划，康纳，你现在必须要执行。”  
“我不需要一个连我父亲也称不上的人对我指指点点。”康纳露出不悦的神色。  
“而事实是，现在命令你的人是你的父亲。”海尔森回击道。  
海尔森的话音未落，康纳便皱起了眉头，一言不发地盯着不远处的华盛顿堡。此刻，红衫军们吆喝着集队的口令，正准备着抵岸。深夜的海风伴随着集队的声音再次向甲板席卷，硝烟气息扑向整艘军舰。海尔森因而拍了拍康纳的肩膀，暗示后者低下头去——他们的任务就要开始了。

7.  
1776年11月19日  
实际上，我们一开始的行动并不甚顺利。在红衫军抵达华盛顿堡后，他们并没有依照我所预料的那样分散行动，与之相反，他们像是提前得到了查尔斯出动的消息似的，守在华盛顿堡的码头处。这或许是因为丘奇的消息来源，又或许是红衫军们恐惧华盛顿在休士顿河对岸的军队再度来袭——不管其中的原因如何，都不是我所想要的结果。但眼下我并不能坐以待毙，我必须要杀死丘奇，他不仅阻碍到教团的发展，甚至影响了整场战役的进程，我绝不能在这里放过他。  
“我们不能再这样随着红衫军等下去，留给我们的时间不多。”我对康纳低语。  
“那你又有什么计划？直接杀进去问红衫军要个答案？”康纳快速地答道，我能听见他的话语中带着些质问的意味——他知道我们的时间所剩不多， 而显然，老阿基里斯并没有教会他如何去控制自己的情绪。  
“就这么办！”我回答，“我们杀进去。”  
“亲爱的父亲，”康纳以嘲讽地语气装作恭敬地说道，“因为你，我的武器被收走了。这里聚集着至少两百名红衫军，我们要怎么杀进去？”  
“像你学过的那样。”我微笑道，“我知道你的武器在何处，现在，我数到三，康纳，我们冲回船舱。”尽管我知道这并不是个好主意——对我来说，或许潜行才是更佳的选择，然而即便船舱离我们仅仅只有数英尺的距离，但那边被红衫军守卫着，我难以伪装成红衫军的样子将康纳重新带回到船舱上。  
“你一定是在开玩笑。”康纳听见我的提议后脱口而出。  
我四处探看船舱附近，没有立刻回答他：“我的意思是，你冲进水中，假装逃脱的时候制造骚乱。我随着红衫军回到军舰上，找到你的武器以后与你会和。”  
“为什么我要听你的？”康纳连忙提出抗议。  
“因为这是最有效的办法。”我解开紧缚着他双手的绳子，“记住，你制造的骚乱越大，越能促使红衫军进一步行动。”我假装冷静地对康纳说。而实际上我骗了他，我知道，他制造的骚乱越大，越能引出丘奇的行动。我承认，在那时，我并没有试图解救他的那些爱国者伙伴，尽管我想我或许需要帮助康纳解救他们，但现下，我唯一所想做的仅仅是抓住丘奇。  
“这是最有效的办法。”我又重复了一遍。

8.  
随着一声“那个印第安人出逃啦！”，华盛顿堡的宁静被彻底打破。康纳飞速地冲向水中，撞到了一名驻守在军舰旁的红衫军，并夺过了他手中的武器，一把短枪。为此，躲藏在队伍后方的海尔森无奈地摇了摇头，小心翼翼地躲藏在因为康纳的逃跑而显得有些骚乱的红衫军中。  
“先生们，回到甲板上！千万不能让他逃跑了！”领队用右手指着康纳逃跑的方向，冲队伍叫道，“另一个列队不需要跟上来！”  
海尔森听见命令后，微微压低自己的帽檐，有力地端起枪，迅速地走到领队的方向，跟随着他们快步走向甲板方向。而康纳则趁着这时从水中冲了出来，熟练地爬上了船舷，向着帆绳靠近，直至在支架上稳稳站立。甲板因为红衫军的到来而传来沉闷的脚步声，海尔森抬头往康纳的方向望去，此刻，康纳正拿起手中的短枪，试图扣动扳机，向红衫军的方向射击。  
还有三秒，海尔森在心中默数——只听一声枪响，子弹迅速地飞向领队，在下一秒，穿过领队的胸口，让他无力地跌倒在地。就是这时，他或许会跳下来。海尔森想着，娴熟地调出手中的袖剑，在康纳从船架上迅疾跳下的那一刻将袖剑刺入眼前两名红衫军的喉咙。  
“就是现在，康纳，去船长室里拿回你的武器。”海尔森始终沉稳的说道，像是此刻正坐在休息室里与康纳探讨战术，而不是在甲板上与红衫军们进行战斗。康纳点了点头，却没有回答海尔森的命令，而后他快速地向船长室冲去，只留下海尔森与包围着他的几名红衫士兵。

*  
事实上，整场战斗持续得并没有太久。待到康纳走到海尔森的身边时，他已经将那几名红衫士兵放倒在地上。康纳用余光瞥了一眼在地上痛苦呻吟的红衫军，小声地哼了一声。  
“接下来我们要做什么？”康纳问道。  
海尔森没有立刻回答他，只是从地上提起了一名红衫军，将袖剑对准他的喉咙，注视着他的双眼：“丘奇去了哪里？”他的声音冰冷至没有任何感情。  
“先生……不要动手，我现在就告诉你…”士兵恐惧地看向锋利的剑锋，颤抖着声音，“他在华盛顿堡的眺望塔，马上就要随着我们接下来的支援部队去往普林斯顿了……这是我知道的所有事情了，我发誓。”海尔森冷漠地看着他，将另一边手的袖剑缓缓地靠近士兵的因为害怕而不断颤抖的后背，将后者因为疼痛而扭曲的面孔彻底抛之脑后。  
“你没有必要杀了他。”康纳露出厌恶的表情，试图对向海尔森的视线，而海尔森则偏过头去，指向纠集在不远处正对准他们开火的红衫军：“看样子他们正在商量是否对我们射击。”他并不在乎地耸了耸肩，又加了一句“康纳，看见那个人了吗，”他顿了顿，“他正准备去华盛顿堡内部请求增援。”  
“你的意思是……？”  
“快去追，康纳！”海尔森大吼了一声。  
“那么你呢？”  
“我在这等着你。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为这是我的命令。”海尔森说着，又重新将袖剑调了出来。

9.  
1776年11月19日  
事实上，我并非刻意想要调开康纳，只是，杀死丘奇这件事只能由我去做。在我目送他彻底离开我的视线后，我才从水下再次避开红衫军，去往眺望塔的方向。眺望塔距离码头约莫三四英里，当我抵达华盛顿堡的总部时，午夜的天空似乎变得更加暗沉，甚至连云朵都将星光彻底遮掩。往总部的方向看去，只有零星的烛火透出木屋的窗户在黑夜之中闪耀。  
潜入华盛顿堡对我而言并不困难，在这之后不久，我就顺利地挂在瞭望塔的屋顶上，就着微微的光亮试图探察屋内的景象。毫不意外地，我看见了丘奇正坐在一盏大烛台后面，他的书桌上凌乱地摆放着一个水壶和几张羊皮纸，他冷冰冰地望向他的书桌前方，似乎在审查一名犯人。  
“你就是华盛顿派来的探子？”丘奇拿起枪，缓缓走向犯人的身边，“如果你要救那些俘虏，那么我很遗憾的告诉你，他们早已经被送往李堡了，或许明天就会离开纽约。”他说完，轻轻拍了拍手，“好了，我也告诉你事实的真相了，你也是时候追随你的同胞们离开了——”丘奇举起枪，我能看见他在对准那名犯人。  
“为什么？华盛顿如此信任你，并委你重任。”熟悉的声音传来，我立即换了一个角度，直至隐隐约约看见犯人的面孔——康纳，我的儿子。  
“让华盛顿见鬼去吧。”丘奇似乎被康纳的话所激怒，狠狠地朝康纳的脸上吐了一口痰，“我永远忠于不列颠。”我当即握紧了拳头，然而理智却告诉我等待着一个好时机。而康纳就像是知道我在等待一般，又一次说道：“他们曾是你的同胞。”  
“他们从来都不是我同胞，我对此毫无愧疚。”丘奇举起枪，对准康纳的太阳穴，准备扣起扳机，“好了，谈话结束。”他的话音未落，我就举起手枪，射中了丘奇的右手，几乎同一时刻，康纳熟练地挣脱了束缚，将两名押解他的士兵狠狠地击倒在地。我迅速冲上前去，调出袖剑，准备一举击杀丘奇。  
“你太过于缺乏警觉性了，康纳。”在经过康纳身旁时，我补充了一句。毫不意外地，我看见他的脸色变得不快起来。但我低估了丘奇，此刻，他早已捡起因为受伤而掉落到地上的枪，精准地瞄准了我，并向我射出一枪。  
子弹飞速擦过我的右臂，几乎在同一时刻就为我带来了如若火焰灼烧一般的疼痛。而我没有顾得上这疼痛，只是趁着他正准备发射第二枪时用力扑了过去，将他狠狠地扑倒在地。  
“本杰明丘奇，我将以你背叛圣殿骑士团为罪名，判处你死刑。”我再次放出了我的袖剑，将它抵住丘奇的喉咙，“丘奇，你背弃了圣殿骑士团的使命——以及我们曾经的梦想。”丘奇却轻蔑地笑了起来：“海尔森，并不是每个人都像你一样，我当然不会像你一样。”  
“那么你要为你的行为付出代价。”我彻底宣告了他的死刑，准备用袖剑彻底结束他的生命，而掺杂着火药味的一声“小心”却彻底打断了我，还未等我回过头去，我便被丘奇的另一名随从用子弹击倒在地上。康纳在发现的那一刻试图阻止，却最终晚了一步。  
“父亲……”康纳将那名随从打倒在地上，走到我的身前，试图查看我的伤势。  
我摇了摇头，望向丘奇的方向：“不要放过他……”此刻，丘奇正艰难地爬向手枪所在的地方，康纳点了点头，缓慢地走向丘奇，拿着手中的枪对准他，熟练地扣起扳机，结束了丘奇的生命。  
“做得好，康纳……”巨大的疼痛向我袭来，我闭上眼睛，对康纳说。  
“或许缺乏警觉性的是你，父亲。”康纳小声地说。  
10.  
海尔森再次醒来时早已过了清晨，他的床边摆放着一盏快要燃尽的蜡烛，康纳正站在不远处，像是在等待着他的清醒。听见海尔森醒来的动静后，康纳转过身，对他点了点头：“你醒了，父亲。”  
“是你救了我吗，康纳？”  
康纳耸耸肩：“如果你说是的话，就算是吧。”他看向海尔森，继续道，“我的时间不多了，我现在要前往普林斯顿通知华盛顿——”  
“他什么也不会做的。”突如其来地，海尔森打断了康纳的话，“如果他想要救回爱国者，他不会只寄希望于你。他并不想救他们，这要付出的代价太多了，对于华盛顿来说，最好的打算就是让那些爱国者死在英军的手中。”  
“华盛顿不是这样的人！”康纳语气带着愤怒，“他与你是不同的。他不会放弃爱国者。”  
“可事实如此。”海尔森回答，“即便你如何否认，他也不会出动任何军队去拯救他们。这就是战争，我亲爱的康纳，这不是过家家，也不是你救我我救你的游戏，眼下最重要的是下一个战场的胜利。放弃你愚蠢的想法吧，你一个人不能拯救一切。”  
“无论如何，他不是你这样的人，父亲。”康纳吼道，话语中带着些许鄙夷，“再见，父亲，我要去往普林斯顿了。或许我们再也不会见了。”他加上后面一句话，急匆匆地冲向房门，正准备离开，却被海尔森打断。  
“留下，康纳，我们需要谈谈……”  
“不了。”康纳迅速地回绝，狠狠地将门合上，踏踏的脚步声随着他的离开而逐渐消失。  
寂静突如其来地包围了海尔森，只剩下壁炉里火焰燃烧的声音仍旧残留着。

FIN.


End file.
